You're not here
by IZINA015
Summary: Moje pierwsze opowiadanie. Jill Crow jest policjantką z Portland. Wydawać by się mogło,że żyje codziennością i jak każdy człowiek idzie przed siebie i nie patrzy do tyłu. Jednak z pewnego powodu jej życie jest przeżarte przez poczucie winy,a ona sama jest przykuta stalowymi łańcuchami do przeszłości. Czy uda się jej oswobodzić? I jaką rolę odegra w tym wszystkim Silent Hill?


**Witam wszystkich,którzy kliknęli na moje opowiadanie ^^. To jest moja pierwsza historia, napisałam ją już dawno temu. Jest to one-shot, którego napisałam do szkoły, by dostać lepszą ocenę z języka polskiego. Mam nadzieję,że się wam spodoba!**

* * *

**,,You're not here"**

Mrok ogarnął wszystko. Nie miałam przy sobie nic. Jedyne, co mogłam zrobić to stać i czekać na to, co nadchodziło razem z ciemnością. Serce przyśpieszyło tępa, gdy spostrzegłam na granicy mego wzroku ledwo widoczną sylwetkę.

-Tato..?-

_Parę godzin wcześniej…_

Poranne słońce świeciło, nieprzesłonięte żadną chmurką. Pogoda była wspaniała, idealna by pójść na plażę, jednakże nie napełniało mnie to szczęściem jak pozostałych ludzi w mieście. Stałam samotnie na wzgórzu, na którym rósł stary dąb o rozłożystych gałęziach. Byliśmy w bardziej odizolowanej części cmentarza. _Tylko ty i ja…_ Pomyślałam patrząc z goryczą na kamienny nagrobek u korzeni potężnego drzewa. W granicie wyryty był napis:

**_Niech spoczywa w pokoju_**

**_James Crow_**

**_15.07.1965-25.05.2009_**

_Czemu to się musiało stać? _Pytałam samej siebie patrząc na grób mojego ojca i czując się coraz bardziej przygniatana poczuciem winy. Ledwo powstrzymywałam łzy, które napłynęły do moich ciemno bursztynowych oczu. Gdyby nie ja to by się nigdy nie wydarzyło, a on dalej by żył.

Minął już rok, od kiedy zginął, rok, od kiedy sprawca trafił za kratki i rok wciąż nie mogę się pozbierać. Myśl o tym, że łajdak został złapany trochę poprawiała mi nastrój, ale wciąż nic nie mogło zdjąć ze mnie tego poczucia winy.

To wydarzyło się tak szybko. W jednej chwili cała akcja przebiega zgodnie z planem, a w drugiej kule latały wszędzie. Wypuściłam głośno powietrze nawet nie zauważając, że je wstrzymywałam i wzięłam się za czyszczenie nagrobku.

Gdy zmiotłam już wszystkie liście, zapaliłam znicz i razem z bukietem herbacianych róż postawiłam na grobie. Postałam tam jeszcze chwilę, po czym ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia z cmentarza. Wsiadłam do swojego służbowego auta i pojechałam do domu. Po pół godzinie jazdy wjechałam na parking osiedla, na którym mieszkam. Wyszłam z auta i poszłam w stronę swojej klatki schodowej. Wyjęłam listy ze skrzynki, po czym ruszyłam schodami na 2 piętro do swojego mieszkania. Otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam do środka. Postanowiłam najpierw sprawdzić listy, ponieważ tym razem było ich naprawdę dużo. Większość z nich były tylko rachunkami lub jakimiś bezsensownymi reklamami.

Wzięłam do ręki ostatni z listów i obejrzałam go dokładnie. Na obydwu stronach nie było nic napisane. Uznałam to za dziwne, ale i tak otworzyłam kopertę. W środku znajdowała się pocztówka. Było na niej widać wielkie i piękne jezioro otoczone lasem. Na brzegach widać było zabudowania jakiegoś miasteczka, a w oddali po prawej stronie zdjęcia widać było parę gór. W prawym górnym rogu był duży, pomarańczowy napis:

**_Pozdrowienia z nad Jeziora Toluca!_**

_Jezioro Toluca..? _To brzmiało znajomo. Zaciekawiona odwróciłam widokówkę. Z tyłu było napisane:

_Gdy byłaś mała często tam jeździliśmy…, Ale to się zmieniło po pożarze w 82. Obiecałem, że cię tam jeszcze kiedyś zabiorę, ale nigdy nie miałem wystarczająco czasu. Teraz jestem tutaj sam i czekam na ciebie tam gdzie zawsze byłaś najszczęśliwsza…. _

Patrzyłam z niedowierzaniem na kartkę. To nie mógł być on! Martwi ludzie nie umieją do nas przemawiać, a co dopiero wysyłać pocztówki! Ale charakter pisma był identyczny…

Rzuciłam kartę na stół i poszłam do swojej sypialni. Usiadłam przed biurkiem i odpaliłam komputer. Po chwili maszyna poprosiła o hasło, które wpisałam i gdy tylko przywitał mnie znajomy widok pulpitu Windows 7 zaczęłam przeglądać Internet w poszukiwaniu informacji. Nie zajęło mi to długo gdyż z pomocą przyszła mi Wikipedia.

_Jezioro Toluca… Znajduje się w stanie New Hampshire… W pobliskiej górze znajduje się Jaskinia Demona, która razem z samym jeziorem stanowią główne atrakcje miasteczka Silent Hill… _

-No właśnie! Silent Hill…- wiedziałam, że wcześniej już słyszałam tą nazwę. Gdy byłam mała często jeździłam tam z ojcem na weekend. Było to średnich rozmiarów turystyczne miasteczko, lecz po pożarze w 1982, w którym spłonęło 7 domów w dystrykcie handlowym, podczas którego zginęła dziewczynka zaczęło ono pustoszeć, a teraz jest uznawane za miasto duchów.

-To musi być jakiś niezwykle okrutny kawał… Przecież on nie żyje. Sama widziałam jak umiera…- znowu poczułam jak do oczu napływają mi łzy, lecz wstrzymałam je. Poczułam nagle jak zalewa mnie fala wściekłości.

-Ten, kto to robi zostanie ukarany… Nie pozwolę nikomu się tak ze mną bawić!- Powiedziałam z całą siłą, wściekłością i smutkiem, który miałam w sobie. Wzięłam telefon i wybrałam telefon mojego szefa.

-Halo?-

-Cześć Mark.-

-Jill! Co tam słychać?-

-Kiepsko się czuję, chyba jestem chora. Dzwonię, ponieważ chciałam wziąć parę dni urlopu na żądanie. Chyba nic się nie zawali przez ten czas, co?-

-Już ja zadbam o to by wszystko trzymało się kupy, a ty tylko leż w domu i odpoczywaj skoro jesteś chora.-

-Dzięki, pa!-

-Tylko zdrowiej szybko..- Zdążyłam jeszcze usłyszeć zanim się rozłączyłam. Nigdy nie lubiłam kłamać i nigdy tego nie polubię, ale czasem cel uświęca środki…

Zaczęłam się pakować do małej torby sportowej. Do Silent Hill nie miałam daleko, ale pewnie chwilę tam zabawię. Poza dwoma kompletami ubrań i paroma kosmetykami, wzięłam również swoją pałkę policyjną gdyż chciałam ja "zapoznać" z żartownisiem oraz paralizator, który zawsze ze sobą noszę. Wyszłam z mieszkania i zamknęłam je na cztery spusty. Ruszyłam w dół schodów w stronę parkingu i tego, co mnie czekało.

Robiło się coraz później, a ja wciąż jechałam swoim radiowozem w kierunku starej dzielnicy Silent Hill. To było pierwsze miejsce, które przychodziło mi do głowy, gdy byłam tu z ojcem. Jechałam zawiłą jednopasmówką mając po lewej stronie skalną ścianę góry, a po prawej ciemność. Moje powieki robiły się coraz cięższe, ale chciałam, chociaż tam dojechać. Nagle na lewym poboczu dostrzegłam coś kątem oka. Odwróciłam się w tamtą stronę i zauważyłam zarys motocykla. _Podobny do tego, którym jeździł tata... Nie… To musi być gra światła. _Wzruszyłam ramionami i odwróciłam z powrotem wzrok w stronę drogi, akurat w porę by zobaczyć starszego mężczyznę, który miał właśnie wejść mi pod koła. Wrzasnęłam, spanikowałam i gwałtownie skręciłam kierownicą próbując ominąć człowieka. Jakimś cudem mi się udało, ale straciłam panowanie nad kierownicą. Ostatnie, co pamiętam to siła, która wstrząsnęła autem przy uderzeniu oraz ciemność, która mnie ogarnęła.

Obudził mnie potworny ból głowy. Otworzyłam powoli oczy i rozejrzałam się w około. Leżałam na środku ulicy, a wszystko otaczała mgła tak gęsta, że można by ją ciąć nożem. Wstałam chwiejąc się na boki, kompletnie skołowana i zdezorientowana. Wtedy sobie wszystko sobie przypomniałam. Pocztówkę, jazdę, motor, mężczyznę i wypadek. _Lecz jeżeli miałam wypadek to, co robię tutaj… I najważniejsze-gdzie jest to TUTAJ?! _Poczułam jak panika znowu zaczyna brać nade mną kontrolę, ale wtedy dostrzegłam coś u swoich nóg, co mogło graniczyć z cudem przez tą mgłę. Na asfalcie leżały moja pałka policyjna, paralizator oraz mapa z ołówkiem i gumką. Podniosłam przedmioty i broń doczepiłam do mojego specjalnego pasa taktycznego, a mapę rozłożyłam. W lewym górnym rogu wielkimi, czarnymi literami było napisane: _Stara Dzielnica Silent Hill_. W połowie najbardziej wysuniętej na zachód ulicy Midwich znajdowała się narysowana strzałka wskazująca na południe, gdzie pewnie znajdowała się droga do Południowego Parku nad jeziorem Toluca.

Nagle mnie olśniło.

-To Tam! Tam zawsze byłam najbardziej szczęśliwa, gdy przyjeżdżałam tu z ojcem!- Wiedziałam już gdzie muszę się udać. Z nowymi siłami ruszyłam przed siebie mając zamiar dojść do końca Midwich gdzie znajdowała się Szkoła Podstawowa Midwich i skręcić w Bradbury, z której mogłabym się dostać tam gdzie potrzebowałam.

-Co się do diabła dzieje z tym miastem!- Wywrzeszczałam z wściekłością i niedowierzaniem. Doszłam do skrzyżowania Midwich i Bradbury, ale tam gdzie miała być potrzebna mi droga była ogromna na całą szerokość ulicy pionowa ściana w dół, po której nikt nie dałby rady zejść. Jej dno było ukryte przez wszechobecną mgłę.

Nagle usłyszałam głośny, przenikliwy i szumiący odgłos. Zaalarmowana wyjęłam zza pasa pałkę i poszłam w kierunku, z którego dobiegał dźwięk. Weszłam w małą uliczkę. Nie zaszłam daleko, ponieważ była zablokowana przez zepsute auta i kontenery na śmieci. Tuż przed nimi leżało źródło denerwującego dźwięku-prawdopodobnie zepsute, czerwone, kieszonkowe radio. Podniosłam je z ziemi i zaczęłam je dokładnie oglądać. Gdy doszłam do wniosku, że raczej do niczego mi się nie przyda i miałam zamiar wyrzucić je coś w jednym z pojemników coś się poruszyło. Od razu cała zesztywniałam i żeby nie robić żadnych gwałtownych ruchów powoli włożyłam radio do kieszeni swojej kurtki. Zaczęłam się powoli wycofywać, gdy z "barykady" wyskoczył… "Pies". Nie wiem jak to nazwać gdyż, może kształtem przypominał dobermana, ale nim na pewno nie był. Wyglądał jakby go dopiero, co oskórowano. Oczy zastępowały mu dwie ciemne dziury jakby ktoś strzelił mu w czaszkę. Zamiast uszu miał ostro zakończone i zakręcone do przodu rogi, a całą jego szyję pokrywała obroża z podobnych do rogów kolców. Potwór, bo tylko tym mógł być odwrócił swój łeb w moją stronę a w dziurach, które na pewno musiały być po kulach rozpaliły się dwa czerwone ogniki. Bestia zawyła przeraźliwie niczym wilk, który osaczył swoją ofiarę i zaczęła na mnie szarżować. Nie mogłam się ruszyć, mój umysł wciąż próbował zrozumieć, co się tutaj dzieje.

Dopiero, kiedy potwór na mnie skoczył, by wgryźć się w moją szyję instynkt i lata treningu przejęły nade mną kontrolę i moje ciało zaczęło się samo ruszać. Zrobiłam unik w bok i gdy pies obok mnie przelatywał uderzyłam go z całej siły pałką w tułów. Usłyszałam chrzęst łamanych żeber, a pies odleciał na metr skomląc z bólu, ale już się podnosząc by znów zaatakować. Podbiegłam do niego i kopnęłam go. Potwór zawył w agonii i zaczął się miotać mając nadzieję, że przynajmniej w ten sposób uda mu się zranić swoją niedoszłą ofiarę, lecz udało mi się uniknąć jego rogów. Walnęłam go jeszcze raz pałką, tym razem w głowę, przez co zostałam nagrodzona ostatnim piskiem potwora, który kompletnie zesztywniał. Jego oczy ostatni raz rozbłysły zielonym blaskiem, po czym zgasły kompletnie.

Padłam na kolana cała się trzęsąc, wciąż nie wierząc w to, co się właśnie stało. W mojej pracy często się ocierałam o śmierć, ale nigdy z rąk czegoś takiego. Czegoś nieludzkiego, co potrafiło tylko nienawidzić i zabijać. Otrząsnęłam się z tego, gdy zauważyłam, że radio kompletnie ucichło. _Gdy walczyłam z tym czymś radio przez cały czas wydawało z siebie te zakłócenia, ale gdy potwór zdechł kompletnie umilkło… _Postanowiłam je ze sobą zabrać. Był to dobry pomysł, ponieważ gdy wychodziłam z tego ślepego zaułku radio włączyło się wydając z siebie ciche odgłosy, co oznaczało, że "przyjaciele" postanowili złożyć wizytę mieszkańcowi barykady.

Dźwięk radia skutecznie zachęcił mnie do biegu. Biegnąc na zachód w kierunku ulicy Midwich zaczęłam się zastanawiać jak mam teraz dotrzeć nad brzeg jeziora. Po swojej lewej zauważyłam auto z przymocowaną do niej przyczepą. Na białej powierzchni przyczepy był świeżo namalowany, czerwony "X". Wolałam wierzyć, że była to farba, chociaż nie miałam, co do tego pewności. Weszłam do środka gotowa na niespodziewany atak. Wewnątrz panował ogromny bałagan, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach stęchlizny. Na jednej ze ścian były poprzyklejane różne, stare artykuły prasowe. Po pobieżnym przejrzeniu ich uznałam je za niezbyt istotne, wszystkie dotyczyły różnych wypadków na terenie podstawówki i w kanałach. Odwróciłam się chcąc wyjść na, zewnątrz gdy na drzwiach wejściowych dostrzegłam przyklejoną do nich zżółkłą kartkę. Był na niej wierszyk:

**_Na górze cement,_**

**_Na dole woda,_**

**_Jego tu nie ma,_**

**_A tracić życie szkoda._**

Kompletnie mnie to zbiło z tropu i zmroziło do szpiku kości. Nigdy nie myślałam, że coś podobnego do dziecięcego wierszyku tak mnie przerazi. _Na górze cement/Na dole woda? Co to może znaczyć..? _Nawet tego nie wiedząc zaczęłam chodzić po małej przyczepie myśląc intensywnie, pozwalając mojemu wzrokowi wędrować. Nagle padł on na ścianę z wycinkami z gazet, a dokładniej rzecz ujmując na zdjęcie przedstawiające wejście do kanałów znajdujące się na terenie Szkoły Podstawowej Midwich. _To jest to! Kanały!_ Uśmiechnęłam się z rozwiązania zagadki. Wybiegłam z zatęchłego pomieszczenia i pobiegłam w stronę szkoły.

Dostanie się tam nie zajęło mi zbyt długo, po drodze tylko parę razy odezwało się radio, a piesek tylko raz próbował wdać się w pościg rezygnując z niego po chwili. Stałam teraz obok stalowej siatki służącej za ogrodzenie. Znalazłam wejście, ale niestety było zabezpieczone kłódką. Zaczęłam się, więc rozglądać w okolicy za kluczykiem, ale znalazłam coś o wiele lepszego-nożyce do metalu. Kłódka nie stanowiła żadnego wyzwania dla "raka" i po chwili schodziłam już do kanałów. Znajdowałam się w pewnego rodzaju pokoju dla personelu. Na stoliku po prawej znajdowała się mapa. Po tej samej stronie znajdowała się też tablica, na której było coś napisane, ale nie widziałam tego zbyt dobrze z powodu braku światła. Po lewej stronie stały metalowe szafki, a obok nich na haczykach przyczepionych do ściany wisiały płaszcze oraz coś, co uznałam za moje zbawienie. Latarka przyczepiona do kasku. Szybko założyłam kask na głowę, zapinając zabezpieczenie pod podbródkiem by nie spadł. Wzięłam szybko mapę i przyjrzałam się tablicy:

**_Strzeżcie się ci, którzy tu wchodzicie,_**

**_Światło was nie uratuje, ani nie ostrzeże o świcie,_**

**_Schodzicie w Krainę Winy i Śmierci,_**

**_Co powierzchnię życia człowieka mąci._**

-To już naprawdę mnie nie pokoi…, Jeżeli… Nie. Kiedy się stąd wydostanę będę musiała chyba pójść do psychologa…- otworzyłam drzwi, które znajdywały się obok tablicy i weszłam w ciemność. Słabe światło latarki rozświetlało moją drogę. Dziwne odgłosy, stukania i odgłos wody kapiącej z rur były bardziej upiorne niż jakakolwiek muzyka z hollywoodzkiego horroru, a ciemność prawie była namacalna. Sprawiała, że czułam się jakbym się dusiła, próbowała mnie sobą przygnieść. Mimo to wciąż szłam przed siebie.

Po paru minutach spaceru poczułam się obserwowana. Wszystkie mięśnie miałam napięte do granic możliwości, będąc gotowa by w każdej chwili uniknąć ataku ukrytego w ciemności wroga. Nagle i bez ostrzeżenia kanał wypełnił się życiem. Po podłodze zaczęły chodzić istoty podobne do karaluchów tylko, że były wielkości Yorka, a ich pancerz był pokryty kolcami. Z sufitu spadł potwór przypominający połączenie gekona i kameleona. Częściowo zlewał się z otoczeniem. Z pyska ściekała mu ślina, która z sykiem wżerała się w cementową podłogę. Najgorsze były jego oczy. Źrenica była krwisto czerwona, a tęczówka ciemno granatowa. Widać w nich było żądzę krwi i nienawiść, ale błyszczały też zwierzęcym sprytem. Wzbudziły we mnie panikę i strach. Zaczęłam biec przed siebie nie dbając o to gdzie i czy się zgubie, byle dalej od tych oczu. Nagle usłyszałam strzały z pistoletu. Zaryzykowałam spojrzenie za siebie i zobaczyłam mężczyznę strzelającego do potworów. Miał około 1, 80 wzrostu, ciemno brązowe włosy zaczesane do tyłu. Miał na sobie dżinsy, czarne buty oraz brązową, skórzaną kurtkę i biały T-shirt. Z kieszeni kurtki wystawała kieszonkowa latarka. Strzelał do nich z Beretty M92F i zanim zużył cały magazynek było już po wszystkim. Podbiegł do mnie.

-Nic ci się nie stało?

-Wszystko w porządku, ale kim jesteś?-

-Nazywam się Harry Mason, jestem… A może byłem pisarzem. To jak się tu znalazłem, jeżeli oto chcesz zapytać to długa i zawiła historia, wiec może ci jej oszczędzę.- Powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Dzięki za pomoc Harry. Ja nazywam się Jill Crow i to, dlaczego tu jestem też jest trochę poplątane, więc pominę to.- Wyjęłam mapę, wyznaczyłam trasę i zaczęłam nią iść. Harry szedł tuż za mną chroniąc moje tyły. Mając ze sobą inną osobę w tym świecie mgły, potworów i samotności niezwykle wręcz poprawiało morale. Szliśmy tak przez długi czas w ciszy, jedynie muzyka kanału rozbrzmiewała w ciemności.

Po pewnym czasie zauważyłam, że nie jesteśmy sami. "Karaluchy" wciąż za nami szły, trzymając się na granicy wzroku. I wtedy to zauważyłam. Nie było słychać ostrzegawczych zakłóceń radia. Stanęłam jak wryta, wyjęłam urządzenie z kieszeni i zaczęłam mu się przyglądać w świetle latarki. Harry stał obok mnie i przyglądał się moim bezskutecznym próbom naprawy mojego jedynego systemu ostrzegawczego.  
-To nie zadziała.- Prawie, że podskoczyłam na dźwięk jego głosu.  
-Co?-  
-Kiedyś sam próbowałem, ale one po prostu tu wysiadają. Może to z powodu tego, że jesteśmy pod ziemią albo miasto znalazło jeszcze jeden sposób by mieszać nam w głowach. Jestem tutaj już dość długo i wciąż nie odkryłem choćby połowy z tajemnic tego miejsca...- Słysząc tą rewelacje poczułam się jakby w okół mojej szyi zacisnęła się pętla grozy, mimo to postanowiłam iść dalej nie okazując w pełni strachu, który odczuwałam.

Wydawało mi się, że idziemy tak przez wieki. Zawieszeni w Pustce, pływając w ciemności i słuchając dobrze mi już znanej melodii kanałów i naszych oddechów. Gdy mój umysł znajdował się już na granicy szaleństwa zauważyłam w oddali snop zimnego światła dobywającego się z sufitu. Mało myśląc zaczęłam biec w jego stronę. Słyszałam Harry'ego biegnącego tuż za mną oraz bardziej wyczuwałam niż widziałam potwory znane mi już i obce szykujące się do ostatniego ataku.  
Zaczęłam się wspinać po drabince i obejrzałam się za siebie widząc, że Harry stoi parę metrów od drabinki, ale skierowany w stronę ciemności.  
-Na co do cholery czekasz?! Ruszaj się! Wynośmy się stąd.-  
-I tak nie mogę opuścić tego miejsca, więc przynajmniej kupię ci trochę czasu.- Powiedział wyjmując zza pasa długi na prawie metr, stalowy młot z jednej strony zakończony obuchem, a z drugiej kolcem i przyjmując postawę obronną.  
-Nie zostawię cię, nie spłaciłam jeszcze długu za uratowanie mi życia.-  
-Spłacisz go wydostając sie z tego pokręconego miasta, a teraz idź!- Wciąż stałam na drabince czując się rozdarta. Wtedy Harry wyjął z kieszeni pistolet i zaczął we mnie mierzyć.  
-Uciekaj stąd albo sam cię zabije...- powiedział niskim i groźnym tonem.  
-Ale...- Przerwał mi odgłos wystrzału. Poczułam jak pocisk przecina powietrze parę milimetrów od mojej twarzy.  
-Uciekaj stąd! JUŻ!- Ryknął, a moje ciało posłuchało i czym prędzej wspięło się na górę. Będąc już na powierzchni zaczęłam biec przed siebie. Ostatnie rzeczy, jakie słyszałam to skowyty bólu potworów i bitewne okrzyki mojego sprzymierzeńca.

Biegłam dosyć długo, gdy w końcu zmęczenie mnie doścignęło. Jako że radio znowu działało i nie wydawało żadnych ostrzegawczych szumów postanowiłam odpocząć na jeden z ławek, których było dużo w Południowym Parku. Usiadłam i przymknęłam na chwilę oczy...  
Obudziłam się na dźwięk radia. Nieprzenikniona mgła miała pomarańczowy odcień, co oznaczało, że pewnie zachodzi słońce. Wytężyłam wzrok próbując przeskanować ją. Zauważyłam jakiś kształt, ale mogłam go dostrzec tylko dzięki zawirowaniom mgły, które tworzył przemieszczając sie bezszelestnie niczym duch. Stwór wielkością i kształtem przypominający dziecko dreptał jeszcze przez chwilę w okolicy, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł, znikając w mgle. Radio ucichło, a ja pozwoliłam rozluźnić się napiętym mięśniom. Rozejrzałam się w około i dostrzegłam, że na przeciwnym końcu ławki leży jakaś stara i pognieciona kartka. Wzięłam ją i zaczęłam czytać: ·Dusze ludzi, którzy zmarli nagle lub byli związani emocjonalnie z jakimś miejscem, czasem nie mogą przejść na drugą stronę...  
Dalej tekst był pokryty plamami krwi i ubrudzony ziemią. Nie dało się nic więcej przeczytać, poza pojedynczymi słowami. Nagle uświadomiłam sobie gdzie wcześniej słyszałam imię Harry Mason. W październiku 2006 zginął znany powieściopisarz, a jego śmierć nie została wyjaśniona. Tym pisarzem był Harry... Silent Hill naprawdę jest miastem duchów.  
Schowałam kartkę do kieszeni, wstałam z ławki i poszłam w stronę nabrzeża.

Idąc w stronę małego portu radio uruchamiało sie, co i rusz, ale tym razem zamiast wdawać się w konflikt z miastem duchów postanowiłam się prześlizgnąć. Powietrze patrolowały ogromne, czarne ptaki przypominające kruki, które zamiast oczu miały dwa zielone ogniki, a po ziemi biegały "psy" oraz jakieś dziwne stworzenia. Były wielkości labradora i wyglądały jak pająki. Były jednak pokryte mięśniami zamiast pancerzem, z których w losowych miejscach wyrastały kolce różnej wielkości. Były też pokryte ranami postrzałowymi jakby ktoś próbował je rozstrzelać, a one na przekór wszystkiemu dalej żyły. Posiadały dwa potężne kły jadowe. Za wszelką cenę starałam się unikać z nimi starcia.  
Po paru bliskich kontaktach i zostaniu prawie, że rozerwaną na strzępy udało mi się dojść na miejsce.  
-To tutaj... I co? Wszystko to na nic? Nic tu nie ma!- Ogarnęła mnie furia. Zaczęłam rzucać wszystkim, co miałam pod ręką. Robiło się coraz ciemniej. Nagle mrok rozświetliło światło latarni morskiej. Uspokoiłam się i postanowiłam tam pójść by to sprawdzić.

Stałam u stóp latarni. Zdjęłam z głowy powgniatany w paru miejscach ze stłuczoną latarką kask i odrzuciłam nienadającą się już do niczego pałkę policyjną, cała powyginaną i zakrwawioną zarówno moją krwią, jak i posoką stworów. Dostanie się tak daleko było niezwykle trudne. Musiałam to przedzierać to przekradać się przez szeregi potworów. Byłam cała pokaleczona i poobijana, kurtkę z mapami i radiem straciłam dawno temu, gdy jedna z jaszczurek zaatakowała od tyłu swoją żrącą śliną. Podchodziłam powoli do wejścia. Mrok pochłonął wszystko. Nie zostało mi już nic. Nagle w ciemności na skraju wzroku zamajaczyła sylwetka...  
-Tato..?- Zapytałam łamiącym się głosem.  
Z dali wyłonił się mój ojciec, a za nim szły po oby jego stronach 2 potwory z wycelowanymi w jego tułów lufami wyrastającymi im z ramion. Były swoimi lustrzanymi odbiciami. Połowę twarzy miały zakryte żelazną i zardzewiałą maską, a druga była wyszczerzona w makabrycznym uśmiechu szaleńca. Ich sylwetki były podobne do ludzkich,ale bardziej smukłe, a skóra miała krwisto czerwony kolor. Nosiły na sobie łachmany. Mój ojciec popatrzył się na mnie smutnym wzrokiem.  
-Nie mogłaś i nie możesz nic zrobić...- Powiedział i wtedy potwory wystrzeliły. Cały ból i smutek, które wcześniej czułam uderzyły mnie z pełną siłą. Padłam na kolana i zaczęłam szlochać. Zamknęłam oczy słysząc kroki potworów. Słyszałam jak podnoszą ciężkie lufy w kierunku mojej głowy. Zacisnęłam mocniej powieki szykując się na chwilę bólu i ciemność, która miała mnie zaraz pochłonąć. I wtedy wszystko kompletnie zrozumiałam. Nie mogłam była nic zrobić by ocalić ojca, ani wtedy ani teraz. Całe to poczucie winy, które czułam przez ten ostatni rok było nie potrzebne. Bez znaczenia. To był jego wybór by mnie uratować przed zbłąkaną kulą i nic nie mogłam była na to poradzić.

Nagłe olśnienie sprawiło, że otworzyłam szeroko oczy, a to, co zobaczyłam wprawiło mnie w osłupienie. Stałam na początku mola, które znajdowało się obok latarni morskiej. Świeciło słońce, chociaż trudno było mu się przebić przez wszechobecną mgłę. Ledwo, co mogłam dojrzeć swój samochód, który stał zaparkowany jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało na parkingu. Byłam wolna. Zarówno od winy jak i od koszmaru, jakim była ta krótka wyprawa. Jednakże wciąż zżerała mnie ciekawość. Co się tutaj dokładnie stało? Albo ważniejsze-, dlaczego to się stało? Czy to wszystko było prawdziwe czy straciłam już do końca resztki rozumu? Nie mam żadnych odpowiedzi, ale może znajdę kogoś, kto mi pomoże.. Najwyższy czas by wracać do Portland, do domu. A poza tym, kto wie? Może Heather Mason wciąż jeszcze tam mieszka?


End file.
